


Take My Hand

by Lil_Duckling48



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Duckling48/pseuds/Lil_Duckling48
Summary: As the White Heron Cup nears, Byleth has yet chosen a valid candidate to represent The Blue Lions. While many of her students have volunteered, only one comes to mind who she believes would be perfect. Although, he may not seem to keen on the idea...





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Show me your moves!
> 
> Just a small one-shot idea that came to me awhile back as I played through the game.  
For anyone that hasn't finished the game yet, there's only a minor spoiler. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Professor, I beg of you. Please, _do not_ choose me as our house representative. I am utterly serious."

Byleth stared up at the staring as she rubbed her chin.

_'Should I choose Dimitri as our house representative in the White Heron Cup dance contest…?' _

Coming to a decision, she tilted her head and clasped her hands together, bringing them up under her chin.

He reeled back. "What!? Curse you Professor! I will of course accept, but know that you have damned us all."

Byleth rolled her eyes at his dramatic assertion. She stuck her hand into her back pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. She handed it to him.

"Hm? What's this?" He unfolded it, reading its content intently. His eyes snapped back towards her. "Surely you aren't serious Professor. You can't actually expect me to carry out such a task."

Byleth shrugged, before giving him a nod. Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing disapprovingly. "I suppose I don't have a say in this, do I?" 

She shook her head. He pursed his lips. "Very well then. Now if you excuse me, I have matters to attend to." 

As he began to walk away, Byleth stepped in front of him, blocking his path. 

"Professor? Was there something else you needed?" 

She nodded, gesturing her hand towards him. 

His eyes widened. "Wait, your saying you want to do this now!? Perhaps we could plan accordingly some other day…. I must return to my studies at once." 

She leaned on her left leg, crossing her arms in the process. 

His hung his head. "I see your mind's made up. Lead the way."

She stood up straight and walked off. Dimitri followed close behind. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Attention please! Attention!" 

The room fell silent. Manuela smiled. 

"Thank you. Now, I'll just like to start off by saying how overjoyed I am to see so many of you interested in the art of dance. Dancing is truly phenomenal in our world, that so many unfortunately take for granted. The skills you will obtain today will not only enlighten your aspect of poise and equilibrium, but as well as broaden your mindset which could offer you more opportunities down the road. After all, learning something new might just change the way you see things, thus the way we thrive." 

She chuckled. "That in mind, let us begin, shall we? Those of you who are only accompanying the dancers, you may step off to the side now." 

Dimitri was tapping his foot anxiously. "I'm not to sure about this Professor." 

Byleth leaned her head to the side.

"What? Me? Nervous?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Preposterous! I have faced many obstacles throughout my time, and dance class is without a doubt not one of them." 

Manuela clapped her hands, gaining everyone's attention once more.

Byleth made her way over to sidelines.

"Now I want all the dancers to distant themselves from each other within a preferred position of 4-5 feet." They did as they were told. 

"Excellent. Ensemble, if you may?" 

A group of commoners readied their instruments. "And a one, and a two and one, two, three." 

A wave of celestial notes filled the student's ears with ebullient vibes. Immediately, they began twirling and gliding across the floor, syncing along with the beat. Some were even getting bold and pirouetting. Byleth never realized just how many talented dancers there were. She was starting to believe that they had missed a class or something. 

Meanwhile, Manuela swerved in between them, inspecting their techniques. 

"Fantastic ball change Lorenz. Your rhythmical style is truly one of a kind." 

"Most appreciated Professor. And might I ask, have you done something different to your hair lately? I swear it appears more stunning every time I take a peek." 

She moved her hand up, gently patting it. "How kind of you to take notice. And I see your flirting has refined. Have you been practicing lately?" 

"Indeed. How kind of you to take notice." 

Manuela smirked coyly as she strode off. Not too far away, she spotted one of her own students. She clapped. "Marvelous grapevine Dorothea dear. You skills undoubtedly improved since the last time. I see a bright future ahead for a shining star such as yourself." She winked. 

"I'm flattered Professor, really. But it's all thanks to your outstanding guidance." 

"I'm deeply honored but no need for praise. Your talent is exceptional all on its own." 

Dorothea's smile out shined the sun.

Manuela walked off. "My, there are more familiar faces here then I had accounted for, it would seem." 

Ironically, she stopped just before two more." 

"Well look who the Gods have blessed us with. Your highness, Professor, I have to admit I did not expect to see you two here, of all places." 

"If I'm honest with you, neither did I." Dimitri remarked. 

She chuckled. "Your humor never ceases to delight me. 

Byleth gestured her hand out towards her. 

"I see. So you're decided to enter his royal highness into the White Heron Cup? How thoughtful of you." 

A crash sound sounded off in the near distance. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. If you have any questions Professor, please don't hesitate to ask." 

Byleth gave a nod. 

She turned towards Dimitri. "And I wish you the best of luck in the contest, your highness." 

"Likewise." 

Pleased, she made her exit. 

Byleth took a step back, gesturing her arms out wide for him to continue. 

"Yes, yes Professor. As you command." He rose his arms up high, beginning to twirl once more. Although, compared to everyone else, his skill was noticeably different. 

She pursed her lips in thought. 

"I'm trying Professor, but this isn't exactly my cup of tea. I can't say that I'm familiar at all with the knowledge that comes with this art." 

As he placed his left foot behind his right, he failed to notice the loose floorboard sticking up. 

In that moment, Byleth instantly shot out towards him, catching him mid fall. Although it was highly undignified of her, seeing him stumbling around brought a smile to her face. 

Helping him up, she gestured her hand towards him. 

He glanced at her as he brushed himself off. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank-." 

He did a double take. 

"Professor? Is that a smile I see? I can't say I've seen you look that way before. I have to admit, it's a good look on you." 

The hue of bubblegum swept across her cheeks. 

He chuckled. "I don't think I've ever gotten this much emotion out of you before in less than a day. Truly a remarkable feat." 

Her cheeks flushed harder as the color of scarlet. 

He sighed. "But I'm afraid that I am simply no good at this. Dancing is not my strongest suit." 

She rubbed her chin, thinking on what to do. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers as an idea struck her core. If pacing was giving him trouble, then it was up to her to help him. After all, she is the teacher. 

She took a few steps back and spun around. She held out her hand. 

He knit his eyebrows. "I don't understand. What are you proposing?" 

She huffed. Leaning in, she grabbed his hand, grasping it tightly. It felt warm to the touch. Using her free hand, she curled it around his shoulder, pulling him close. His breath was steady against her cheek. She only hoped he couldn't hear her fast paced heart. 

He gulped. "Well this is certainly a change of events."

Ignoring him, she took a step backwards, tugging him along. Their movements were rigid as they stumbled to find their footing. He tore his eyes away from her and instead kept his line of vision on her feet, studying her every movement. Last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself by stepping on her foot. 

A chill ran down his spine as her hand gently touched under his chin, lifting it back up. Their eyes locked. Absentmindedly, Byleth moved her hand up the side of his head, brushing some strands of his golden locks away, resulting in her fingers glazing the tip of his ear. She resumed her position. 

They gazed into each other's eyes as their pacing picked up. Soon, their movements become one as the music guided their hearts. Out of nowhere, he twirled her, their eyes locking once more. He chuckled. He grasped her around the waist and lifted her up, never averting his eyes away from hers. 

For some odd reason, he found her midnight blue eyes… mesmerizing, as so did she. Time around them froze as they continued to waltz across the floor, holding each other dearly. Neither wanted this moment to end. 

Unfortunately, they were brought back down to earth as the music ended, signaling the end of class. 

"And I'm afraid that concludes class for today. Thank everyone who was able to join us. I hope you all continue to study with us and master this skill." 

Slowly, Byleth let his hand go. Dimitri uncurled his fingers around her waist, letting his hand fall against his side. Between their awkward silence, Byleth suddenly felt uneasy. She broke eye contact. Stepping back, she bowed and sped off, keeping her head down low. 

He watched her zip in between the students with his mouth ajar, wondering what could possibly be going through her mind. 

On her way out, Byleth crossed paths with Manuela, who secretly held a smirk and a gleam in her eye. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

As the sun began to set, many students had started to return back to their quarters. Shops were coming to a close as lanterns emitted light all around them. For many, the thought of a relaxing weekend was all they had their mind set on. But for one, his mind was set on one thing. 

Asking around for her whereabouts had proven to be a challenge, since many replied with either "I haven't seen her" or "I have no idea." 

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair as weariness began to take its toll on him. Sighing, he made his way over to one of the near balconies, hoping to catch a breath of fresh air before retreating to his chambers for the night. 

Glancing up, he stopped. He inhaled as he caught sight of a lone figure gazing out towards the starry night sky. Slowly, he made his way over to her, his heartbeat quickening. 

Byleth flinched back at the sound of incoming footsteps. He held his hands up in surrender. 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She shrugged. 

He walked over, standing beside her. He leaned over the rail, resting his chin in his hand. He took a deep breath. 

"Isn't it truly marvelous? It ceases to amaze me how many stars can paint the sky with their vibrant glow." 

She mimicked his actions. Using her free hand, she gestured out towards him. 

"How many? Well, while it's impossible to count every last one of them, scientific studies have led me to believe that there are more than 10 billion of them watching over us while we slumber." 

She cocked an eyebrow. 

"Hard to believe, I know. And that's just our universe alone. Just think of the billions of them that are scattered all across the galaxy." 

Byleth stayed silent as she gazed out towards the vast sea of light, keeping his words at heart. 

As beautiful as the view was, absentmindedly, Dimitri's eyes wandered towards a new target, where he realized her beauty out shined any star he could ever possibly discover. 

Feeling his gaze fixed on her, Byleth turned towards him. She tilted her head. 

He nodded. "Yes, everything's fine. I'm just, seeing the whole picture is all." 

She hoped he couldn't see her flushed cheeks under the darkness. 

He chuckled. "Forgive me for my directness, Professor. For some odd reason, I feel compelled to tell you everything, including my life's deepest desires and secrets. There's just something about you that I can't quite put my finger on. Know what I mean?" 

Byleth nodded. 

He smiled. 

Suddenly, in an act of sudden boldness, he stood up and took a few feet back. He spun around and held his hand out endearingly. 

"May I?" He smirked at her coyly. 

Byleth stared at him unwavering. A magnetizing sensation overcome her as she took it without hesitation. He immediately pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her back. 

"Now where have I seen this before?" 

She rolled her eyes playfully at him. 

He leaned in her ear, strands of her blue hair rubbing against his nose. 

"You know something Professor?" He whispered in her ear. 

"I've never felt this way about anyone before." 

A chill ran down her spine. 

Smiling, she rested her head on his broad shoulders. She closed her eyes as tranquility entered her state of mind. 

He mimicked her actions with ease. 

The two stood there, steady moving around in a circle. With their hearts as one, neither wanted to let go. 

In a world on the brink of war, tensions would always rise up around them as their chosen path becomes narrow. Yet, as long as one would hold out their hand and the other would take it, the path they'd walk down no longer would seem daunting, as their light would chase away their doubts and fears.

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally choose Black Eagles for (surprise surprise) Edelgard, but I couldn't help but notice that Dimitri has an interesting character background. I'm actually surprised that my first fanfic for this fandom would be about him, who was my least favorite house leader to begin with. 
> 
> But I have to say, watching Dimitri's reaction for being chosen for the dance contest was the funniest thing I've ever come across in a fire emblem game :D


End file.
